Naruto no Shitsuji
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: LEMON! HARDYAOI! Di sebuah sekolah St. Konoha mengharuskan muridnya mempunyai Butler sejak ia kelas satu. Di hari jadinya yang ke enam belas, Sang Ayah memberi Naruto seorang Butler yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang mesum dan suka menggodanya.
1. My ButLer

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : Tetep SasuxNaru dan Lain-lainnya.

Naruto = Sasuke

Gaara = Neji

Kiba = Shikamaru

Sakura = Rock Lee

Hinata = Temari

Aku terinspirasi dengan sebuah anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, tapi ceritanya lumayan beda sih..

_**The scene you accept and you see  
Its easy for me to understand  
It must be the same as mine  
Why are not they tired?  
Why are not they tired?  
I dont do the thing like that  
I just do it instead**_

_**If a morning starts at the moment  
when you wake up  
It has been morning still now  
I dont need a night  
I can not define this place  
Except a certain additional value  
Everything is unnecessary  
Its ok if your destination is the same  
The scene will never change**_

_**The scene you accept and you see  
It's easy for me to understand  
It must be the same as mine..**_

**The scene they accept and they see  
Its different from mine,  
I dont imagine  
I dont do the thing like that  
I just do it instead**

**It seems it has been morning  
Ill keep this morning no matter  
I spend much time, I go far away  
I dont need a night yet  
I can take it like this  
They will keep their night forever more  
You dont need the night at this moment  
By the time when the morning turns  
into the noon  
My action will be harmonized**

**The scene you accept and you see  
It's easy for me to understand  
It must be the same as mine**

**The scene they accept and they see  
Its different from mine,  
I dont imagine  
I dont do the thing like that  
The morning hides all  
Why did no you show it?  
Why did not you notice it?  
Where is your scene from everything?  
please tell me now  
Why did not you have it?  
Why did not you repeat it?  
I dont do the thing like that  
I just do it instead**

**"Yes, everything is an imagination"  
"Yes, its also a realization"  
Why did not you show it?  
Why did not you notice it?  
Why did not you have it?  
Why did not**

_**Lyric by Laruku (Good Morning Hide translation)**_

Di sekolah St. Konoha, setiap murid diwajibkan mempunyai seorang Butler saat masih di kelas satu. Sekolah itu memang sekolah golongan elit dan terpandang, maka tak gampang masuk ke dalam sekolah itu.

Tepat di hari jadi Naruto yang ke enam belas, ayahnya yang bernama Namikaze Minato memberinya seorang butler untuk menjaganya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia sangat tampan dan mempesona. Kulitnya yang putih pucat dan matanya yang onyx tak bisa membuat satupun wanita menolak pesona seorang Sasuke. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Naruto sangat membenci butlernya itu. Asal kalian tahu, Sasuke adalah butler mesum yang pernah Naruto temui. Dia suka sekali menggoda dan mempermainkan Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto tak bisa lepas olehnya. Suaranya yang lembut membuat Naruto terbuai dan lemas. Tatapan mata onyx Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya bergetar, dan sentuhannya yang membuat Naruto bergairah. Sasuke adalah butler yang serba bisa, dengan kata lain dia itu **sempurna**. Tak ada butler lain yang bisa menyaingi dan menandingi kehebatannya.

"Tuan, hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Saya harap tuan segera beristirahat."

"Iya tahu!" sungut Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain PSP-nya di ruangan kerja ayahnya.

"Nah, tidur sana Naruto-chan. Besokkan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah." Suruh sang ayah agar anaknya cepat-cepat tidur. Karena Ibunya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena jatuh sakit. Maka dari itu ayahnya sangat menjaga dan memperhatikan Naruto, tapi terkadang dia terlalu over menganggap Naruto masih anak kecil.

Lalu Naruto pun kembali ke kamarnya bersama sang butler, Sasuke. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke menyiapkan baju tidur Naruto dan segera memakaikannya.

"Biar aku sendiri teme! Aku sudah bisa memakai baju sendiri! Aku sudah enam belas tahun!" sungut Naruto yang mengira dirinya dianggap remeh oleh butlernya itu. Lalu Naruto pun segera naik ke ranjangnya dan Sasuke menyelimuti sang tuannya. "Ja, Oyasumi.."

"Hnn, Oyasumi dobe." Lalu dengan lembut Sasuke mencium kening Naruto.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun menyiapkan buku pelajaran sekolah dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Naruto. Karena besok hari pertama Naruto masuk ke SMA. Memang setelah tuannya tidur, sang butler belum bisa beristrirahat. Karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan.

***

Keesokan harinya tepat pukul enam pagi, Sasuke membangunkan Naruto. Tapi sudah beberapa kali Sasuke memanggil namanya, Naruto pun tak kunjung bangun.

"Hoeem, lima menit lagi." Karena Naruto tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya Sasuke mulai membuka kancing baju Naruto satu persatu. Naruto yang kagetpun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Apa-apan kau teme?"

"Hnn.." gumam Sasuke ditambah senyuman yang membuat semua wanita mimisan dan jatuh pingsan karenanya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku bangun!"

Akhirnya Naruto pun segera mandi dan memakai seragam barunya. Memakai jas dan dasi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Naruto paling tidak bisa memakai dasi dengan benar, hingga Sasuke yang harus turun tangan merapikannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya yang tentu saja bersama dengan butlernya masing-masing. Gaara dengan butlernya Neji, Kiba dengan butlernya Shikamaru, Sakura dengan butlernya Lee, dan Hinata dengan butlernya Temari. Merekapun memperkenalkan butlernya masing-masing.

Di hari pertama masuk, sudah ada sebuah Test kecil yang diadakan oleh sekolah untuk menempatkan para majikan di kelas mana mereka akan belajar. Sang majikan dan butlernya pun tidak boleh kalah dalam Test itu. Bagi yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan bagus, akan ditempatkan di kelas khusus A dan paling jelek di kelas khusus F. Kelas memang dibagi menjadi enam kelas, dari kelas A sampai F. Test diadakan sangat ketat dengan Jurinya adalah Kepala sekolah St. Konoha Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka sensei.

**Test Pertama**

Test IQ sang butler, dengan mengerjakan berbagai pelajaran untuk majikannya.

Dan hasilnya sebagai berikut:

Sasuke : IQ 180

Shikamaru : IQ 175

Neji : IQ 170

Temari : IQ 170

Lee : IQ 150

**Test Kedua**

Test kerapian dan seberapa pandainya sang butler menyiapkan segala kebutuhan sang majikan.

Dan hasilnya sebagai berikut :

Sasuke yang selalu rapi dan bisa menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna mendapatkan nilai : 100 point

Temari mendapatkan nilai : 99 point

Shikamaru mendapatkan nilai : 98 point

Neji mendapatkan nilai : 90 point

Lee mendapatkan nilai yang paling rendah karena dia paling ceroboh dan lambat menjalankan sesuatunya dan mendapatkan nilai : 60 point

**Test Terakhir**

Test kepatuhan sebagai butler kepada majikan. Mereka dihadapkan disebuah permasalahan yang mengharuskan sang butler untuk meninggalkan majikannya.

Dan hasilnya sebagai berikut :

Sasuke : Success, karena mempertaruhkan jiwa dan raganya kepada sang majikan.

Shikamaru : Success, karena dimana ada Kiba disanalah ada Shikamaru.

Neji : Success, walaupun harus berpisah mereka tetap bersama.

Temari : Success, dia akan melindungi majikannya mati-matian.

Lee : Failed, Lee malah menangis saat harus berpisah dengan Sakura.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima pun di tempatkan di kelas khusus A. Walau nilai Lee sangat terbatas. Isi kelas masing-masing dihuni sepuluh murid bersama butlernya masing-masing.

**To be continued..**

Wah… gimana tanggapannya??

Ceritanya rada ngaco nih..

Huhu.. Sasuke ternyata mesum juga ya.. *Dichidori*

Tapi mesumnya belum bisa aku liatin di chapter ini ya..??

Huhu.. nantilah.. ^0^

Review—Review..


	2. Passion

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Rated : M

Don't Like! Don't Read!!

Chapter 2 (Passion)

Dua minggu setelah masuk ke sekolah baru…

*At 6 AM*

Hujan turun deras pagi ini, membuat Naruto enggan untuk bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun hari libur seperti ini membuatnya terpaksa untuk bangun, karena nanti siang dia ada janji bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Seperti biasa, sang butler telah membuka tirai jendela kamar Naruto dan dengan secangkir susu hangat telah disiapkan untuk sang majikan.

"Teme, nanti siang tidak usah buatkan aku bekal. Hari ini aku ingin makan di luar saja." Ucap Naruto sambil meminum susu hangatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh makan di luar, dobe. Makanan di luar tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, karena gizi yang tidak terjamin." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku. Kau itu hanya butler yang menyebalkan!" sungut Naruto.

"Hufh.. " desah Sasuke. "Aku hanya menjalankan tugas dobe." Tambahnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau makan di luar! Kau tidak bisa melarangku!" bentak Naruto sambil pergi ke kamar mandi. "Jika masih menentangku, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut saja nanti." Timpal Naruto sambil menongolkan kepalanya di pintu, lalu pergi mandi.

"Dasar majikan yang menyusahkan." Gumam Sasuke.

***

*At 1 PM*

Hujan berhenti siang itu, matahari telah muncul di balik awan. Membuat siang itu sangat panas.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi ke taman bermain. Mereka berjanji untuk bermain ke sana bersama dan berkumpul di depan taman bermain jam satu siang.

"Hoi Naruto! Kochi-kochi.." panggil Kiba.

Semua sudah berkumpul di depan taman bermain, kecuali Sakura dan butlernya Lee. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, dan Hinata malas menunggu Sakura dan butlernya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan meninggalkan Sakura dan Lee. Setelah masuk ke wahana permainan, Naruto pun sangat bersemangat ingin menaiki semua permainan yang ada di sana.

"Pertama-tama kita naik yang mana dulu, ya?" kata Naruto sambil membuka-buka buku petunjuk permainan.

"Kau semangat sekali Naruto, jangan-jangan ini baru pertama kali bagimu ya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

"Kalau begitu kita naik Jet Coaster dulu yuk?" ajak Kiba.

"Iya!" sahut Naruto senang.

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat Gaara bergandengan tangan dengan Neji dan Butler Kiba yang bernama Shikamaru dengan santai memeluk pinggang Kiba. Naruto benar-benar kaget melihat perilaku teman-temannya itu kecuali Hinata dan butlernya Temari.

"Ada apa Naruto? Ayo cepat, kita harus antri nih." Panggil Kiba membuyarkan pikirannya tentang mereka.

"Ah, iya."

Setelah membeli tiket, akhirnya mereka mengantri untuk menaiki Jet Coaster. Mereka semua pun kaget dan tidak menyangka kalau ternyata di sana ada Sakura dan Lee.

"Ka-kalian kapan datangnya?" Tanya Kiba kaget.

"Hahaha.. Aku sudah sejak tadi pagi ada di sini bersama Lee, ini saja aku sudah kesepuluh kalinya kami naik." Sahut Sakura.

"Se..sepuluh??" kata Hinata gugup dan kaget.

"Karena bosan menunggu kalian, jadi kami main duluan deh. Keren banget deh mainan ini. Iyakan Lee?" Timpal Sakura.

"Iya." Ucap Lee sambil memberikan jempolnya dengan kedipan mata dan sinar yang menyilaukan di pojok bibirnya.

Akhirnya giliran mereka pun tiba untuk menaiki permainan itu. Kembali Naruto terbelalak melihat Kiba berciuman dengan Shikamaru di depannya. Dan saat mencoba melihat ke belakang, Naruto tambah cengok melihat Gaara memeluk lengan Neji dengan mesra.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumam Naruto berkerinagt dingin.

"Tuan, kau tidak sedang takutkan?" sindir Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"A-aku tidak takut! Aku hanya.."

"Kalau anda takut, anda bisa memeluk saya." Timpal Sasuke ditambah senyuman yang mengejek.

"Aku tidak seperti mereka!" teriak Naruto hingga Kiba dan Gaara menatapnya cengok. "Ah, tidak kok.."

Beberapa menit kemudian Jet coaster mulai digerakkan, semua asik dengan teriakan keseruannya. Dan hanya Naruto yang masih cengok dengan pikirannya.

Setelah itu, mereka pun pergi ke rumah hantu. Di sana mereka masuk satu persatu bersama butlernya. Setelah giliran Gaara dan Neji, Lalu Kiba dan Shikamaru dan setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata dan Temari tidak mau masuk, karena Hinata sangat takut sekali dengan hantu. Kalau Sakura dan Lee? Jangan tanya mereka, sudah kesekian kali mereka masuk ke sana, jadi akhirnya mereka pun ngacir pergi memisahkan diri. Naruto mulai berdebar masuk ke rumah hantu, tempat yang sepi dan gelap dan hanya ada hantu-hantu di sana. Naruto menengok kanan kirinya, berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut maupun kaget. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara desahan yang membuatnya takut.

"Teme, kau dengar suara barusan?" Tanya Naruto gemetar.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaan tuan." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto, padahal dia juga mendengarkan suara desahan itu.

Suara desahan itu kembali terdengar di telinga Naruto. Karena mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya kembali mata Naruto terbelalak melihat Kiba dan Neji sedang bercinta di depan matanya.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Hust!!" Naruto pun kaget lalu menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan keras-ke.." tiba-tiba mulutnya terkunci, semburat merah muncul saat Naruto menyadari bahwa jarak diantara dia dan Sasuke sangatlah dekat. "Ah, ayo cepat kita keluar!" kata Naruto salah tingkah lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Setelah keluar, mata Naruto kembali terbelalak. Di samping pintu keluar dia melihat Gaara dan Neji makan es-krim berdua sambil berciuman mesra. Hari ini Naruto benar-benar kaget setengah mati mengetahui kedua teman-temannya adalah seorang homo.

Dan setelah itu mereka semua berencana makan siang di sebuah restoran. Makanan sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. Ramen ukuran jumbo sudah terpampang di depan Naruto membuat air liurnya hampir menetes. Namun kembali matanya terbelalak saat melihat pasangan homo itu berpelukan mesra di depan matanya.

"Aku mau tanya? Apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya Naruto blak-blakan kepada Gaara dan Kiba. Kiba dan Gaara pun sedikit cengok dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Gaara sambil memeluk lengan Neji dengan mesra.

"Hahaha, kau baru tahu? Bodoh sekali orang yang baru menyadarinya sekarang? Ini sudah dua minggu dari perkenalan kita, lho." Sahut Kiba.

"Jadi benar kalian pacaran ya?" kata Naruto lemas.

"Hei, Naruto. Aku punya tantangan untukmu? Kalau kau tahan tidak untuk memakan ramenmu itu selama satu jam, aku akan mentrakirmu makan ramen sepuasnya. Tapi kalau kau kalah kau harus minum ini." Ucap Kiba menyodorkan sebuah minuman yang sudah diberi suatu obat.

"Kiba minuman itu.." ucap Gaara.

"Heh.. mana mungkin aku.." kata Naruto mengelak.

"Kau mau mengaku kalah sebelum bertanding Naruto? Apa salahnya kalau hanya minum minuman ini?" rayu Kiba kembali.

"Tuan, lebih baik anda jangan menerima tantangan dari tuan Kiba. Anda kan tidak tahu minuman apa yang harus tuan minum nanti." Sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa!" timpal Naruto. "Ok. Aku terima tantanganmu!" tambah Naruto menyetujui tantangan dari Kiba.

Dan alhasil Naruto pun kalah, dia memang tidak sanggup untuk tidak memakan ramennya dalam waktu satu jam. Akhirnya Naruto pun meminum minuman yang sudah dicampur obat untuknya. Kiba hanya tersenyum jahil melihat Naruto meminum minuman itu.

***

*At 7 PM*

Tepat jam tujuh malam, mereka pun berpisah untuk segera pulang. Mobil sudah menjemput Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto. Lalu akhirnya mereka segera pulang.

"Kiba, kenapa kau memberikan minuman itu pada Naruto?" Tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Naruto bisa tidak melewati malam yang menggairahkan itu." Seru Kiba.

"Jadi benar kau mencampurkan obat peransang pada minuman Naruto tadi?"

"Haha, tentu saja. Obat itu akan bereaksi setelah lima jam Naruto meminumnya."

"Kau jahil sekali my sweet honey.." kata Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kiba lalu mencium butlernya.

***

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk miliknya. Sesaat dia menutup matanya. Beberapa jam kemudian dia terbangun, Karena hawa panas menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Panas sekali.." ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan jaket yang sedari tadi masih dipakainya. Lalu kembali tidur. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia membuka matanya, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menjadi panas dan bergairah, keringat-keringat pun mengucur di tubuhnya. "Sial, kenapa aku ini? Panas!" gumam Naruto. 'Ini pasti gara-gara minuman yang aku minum tadi. Sialan kau Kiba! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Naruto.

Beberapa saat pintu diketuk dan Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat Naruto setengah bertelanjang dada dengan banyak keringat di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau mencoba menantangku?"

"Teme sialan! Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?!!" bentak Naruto. "Eng, tubuhku panas sekali.. Aku bingung dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hemm.. Kau ingin aku menyembuhkanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Lalu Sasuke pun mulai mendekati Naruto, mencoba membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. "Kau itu sedang bergairah, hanya aku yang bisa melepaskannya." alhasil membuat telinga Naruto menjadi merah.

"Apa maksudmu teme?! Bicara yang jelas!" bentak Naruto.

"Haah.." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh keningnya dan menggeleng-geleng pelan. " Kau sudah teransang. Gara-gara minuman dari Kiba tadi siang."

"Apa?!" ucap Naruto kaget. "Lalu apa yang emm.. harus aku lakukan teme.. Aah... aku tidak tahan.." desah Naruto. Semakin lama obat yang diberikan Kiba semakin bereaksi. Hingga Naruto menjadi kalang kabut dibuatnya.

"Hemm.. Kau tahu jawabannya dobe."

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Memang Naruto tahu harus bagaimana agar tubuhnya segera mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Namun dia begitu ragu saat yang berada di depannya adalah laki-laki, butlernya pula. Naruto sedikit berpikir, memutar otaknya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

To be Continued….

Kyaaa… Aku mohon maaf Karena keterlambatan mengupdate nih cerita..

Dan aku juga minta maaf karena Rated-nya tiba-tiba aku ubah menjadi Rated M..

Gomene minna..

Semoga kalian masih mau membaca kelanjutan cerita Gaje ini… ,

Sankyuu yang udah mereview nih cerita yang nggak jelas alurnya…


	3. First Time

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen ai**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru**

**Don' Like! Don't Read!!**

**Chapter 3 (First Time)**

_**Saat aku tak tenang, kau muncul tiba-tiba di hatiku.**_

_**Menggoyahkan semua keteguhan hatiku. **_

_**Hati yang selama ini tak bisa membuka tempat untuk orang lain, sekarang tempat itu bisa bebas kau jajaki seorang. **_

_**Hei, kau tahu betapa lemahkah aku di sampingmu? **_

_**Betapa inginnya aku bersamamu, betapa aku bernafsu ingin menyentuhmu. **_

_**Entah sejak kapan kau benar-benar menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, orang yang bisa secepat kilat merenggut hatiku. **_

_**Setiap satu kata perkataanmu menjadi satu isyarat bagiku. **_

_**Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan hatiku ini? **_

_**Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya, aku tak bisa sedikitpun merengkuh hatinya. **_

_**Apa salahnya aku mencintainya, menjadikannya milikku selamanya. **_

_**Tapi kenapa kau memberikan ini semua padaku, kesulitan yang tak bisa aku taklukkan. **_

_**Dia begitu jauh, berbeda denganku.**_

Malam itu Naruto benar-benar berfikir keras, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada tubuhnya yang teransang berat itu. Ini memang gara-gara tantangan bodoh itu, kejahilan temannya Kiba. Naruto tidak mau seperti teman-temannya, tapi kini tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Nafasnya semakin berderu, desahannya semakin terdengar bernafsu, apa yang harus dia lakukan malam ini.

"Dobe, aku yang akan ambil alih. Kau tenangkan saja dirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa yang akan.. kau lakukan teme? Eeh.." sendat Naruto menahan gairahnya.

"Hmm..." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu dengan sergap Sasuke berjongkok dan menurunkan resleting celana Naruto. Lalu keluarlah kejantanan Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegang. "Kalau sudah seperti ini, kau mau apa?"

"Hurushei..ii.." ucap Naruto malu mendengar ucapan dari butler menyebalkannya itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke memegang dan menjilati kejantanan Naruto hingga membuatnya mengerang hebat. Sasuke dengan santai melakukannya perlahan pada Naruto, berharap majikannya terpuaskan. Naruto yang benar-benar teransang, dia hanya bisa menjambak rambut Sasuke yang sedang melakukan **mouthjob**nya. "Te..me.. cepat! Lakukan dengan cepat. Aah..akh."

Sasuke pun langsung mengulum kejantanan Naruto dan beberapa menit setelah itu, akhirnya membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke pun menelan dan menjilati semua cairan itu ke mulutnya dan membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke sambil menjilati pangkal bibirnya.

"Hah-hah.. Apa yang kau lakukan teme? Dasar bodoh! Aah.."

"Benarkah? Sayang, aku tidak bisa mempercayai perkataanmu dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyapu bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan dengan perlahan mulai mengecupnya. Perlahan juga Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh ke ranjang.

Ciuman yang hangat kini mulai mengganas, tubuh Naruto kembali teransang hebat. Kini Sasuke melepas pakaiannya, bukti bahwa dia adalah seorang butler keluarga Namikaze. Setelah itu tangan kanan Sasuke pun kini mulai menyentuh dada Naruto dengan leluasa dan tangan kirinya mengenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto mencengkeram sprei yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Lalu Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai mengecup kening, mata, bibir lalu leher Naruto. Hingga membuat Naruto mendesis geli. Lalu dijilatnya tonjolan di dada Naruto dan sesekali digigitnya, hingga Naruto menggeliat nikmat. Setelah itu beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke mulai mengulum kembali kejantanan Naruto dan menyodorkan kedua jarinya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto pun mengulum kedua jari Sasuke setelah itu Sasuke pun melepaskan kedua jarinya dari mulut Naruto lalu dijilatnya kembali kedua jari itu dengan lidahnya.

Kemudian Sasuke pun menarik tubuh Naruto agar duduk dipangkuannya. Lalu dengan sergap dikulumnya kembali bibir Naruto dan tangan kirinya dengan bebas memainkan tonjolan di dada Naruto, dan di saat Naruto mulai merasakan kenikmatannya, dengan perlahan kedua jari Sasuke mulai meraba lubang Naruto dan dimasukkannya perlahan kedua jarinya. Hingga membuat Naruto bergidik kesakitan. Dengan erat Naruto mencengkeram pundak Sasuke hingga menimbulkan bekas cakaran di punggung Sasuke dan darahpun mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit di punggungnya.

Lalu setelah Naruto mulai nyaman, kini Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan di lubang Naruto. Kembali Naruto menggidik kesakitan karena sesuatu yang lebih besar mulai menyeruak masuk ke dinding prostatnya.

Digerakkan dengan perlahan namun pasti, Tangan kanan Sasuke memegangi pinggang Naruto mencoba membantu Naruto untuk bergerak secara leluasa sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuhnya agar seimbang. Naruto pun bergerak naik turun di atas pangkuan Sasuke, memberi suatu kenikmatan pada keduanya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun merubah posisinya. Menunggingkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke mudah memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubangnya. Lalu dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Akh, ah…" desah Naruto di saat Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya bermain di kejantanan Naruto dan kedua jari tangan kirinya dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut Naruto hingga membuatnya mendapatkan kenikmatan yang amat sangat luar biasa. "Teme, ce..pa..t.. Aku ma..u.. sam.." digerakkan dengan cepat kejantanannya agar Naruto segera mencapai klimaksnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto pun sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

Setelah itu Naruto pun tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan. Diselimutkan selimut pada tubuh Naruto dan dengan lembut mengecup keningnya.

"Oyasumi dobe-sama."

Keesokkan harinya.

Tirai pun di buka dengan perlahan, sinar matahari pun menyinari kamar Naruto. Lalu dengan terkejut Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya, melihat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya pun kini membuatnya salah tingkah dan malu dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Kini Naruto pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan mengulangi kejadian seperti tadi malam untuk kedua kalinya dan juga tidak akan menerima apapun dari tangan Kiba, temannya yang jahil itu.

-At 8 AM-

Dengan gontai Naruto mulai memasuki kelasnya, berharap hari ini dia tidak bertemu Kiba yang sudah menjahilinya. Namun doanya tak terkabul, Naruto melihat Kiba duduk bersama butlernya sedang tersenyum terkekeh melihat Naruto yang dengan lemas masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou Naruto." Sapa Gaara.

"Ohayou.." jawab Naruto lemas.

"Tadi malam bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Kiba dengan senyum mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba memberiku minuman yang dicampur dengan obat peransang seperti itu?" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Tapi kau menikmatinyakan?" Tanya Kiba kembali hingga membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan mempermainkanku ya?!" ucap Naruto kesal lalu duduk di kursinya di barengi dengan butlernya, Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Memang menyenangkan membuatmu.." saat Kiba hendak menyentuh kepala Naruto dengan tangannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghalanginya agar tangan Kiba tidak menyentuh Naruto. Kiba pun sangat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari butlernya Naruto. Dan Naruto pun hanya terbelalak kaget melihat Sasuke yang melarang Kiba untuk menyentuhnya. Karena kesal Kiba pun membentak Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Memangnya kau pikir aku mau berbuat jahat pada majikanmu apa?!"

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud begitu. Saya hanya tidak ingin ada tangan kotor menyentuh majikan saya." Ucap Sasuke santai namun pedas. *Wah, Setrika dong.. Halus tapi panas. Hahaha.. Roti : Empuk namun Seret..3*

"Apa-apaan kau menghina majikan saya?" bela Shikamaru.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menghina." Ucap Sasuke santai dengan tampang stoic-nya.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Sasuke sudahlah, jangan buat masalah!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke pun kemudian diam menuruti majikannya. Namun Kiba masih saja menyerocos tentang hal itu.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau ajari tata krama dan sopan santun pada butlermu itu. Agar dia tidak kurang ajar seperti itu! Contohlah Shikamaru, dia butler yang sangat sempurna dan sopan. Butler itu mencontoh majikannya, lho." cerocos Kiba hingga membuat Naruto kesal dibuatnya. Akhirnya Naruto pun menggebrak mejanya karena tidak tahan mendengar ucapan kiba yang cerewet itu. Dengan kesal Naruto pun menyahut tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas. Garaa dan Kiba pun cengok melihat Naruto pergi dari kelasnya.

"Kiba! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau harus minta maaf pada Naruto dan butlernya." Sungut Gaara.

"Apaan sih? Diakan yang mulai duluan! Berarti dia yang salah dan harus meminta maaf duluan." sahut Kiba.

"Ini bukan masalah yang salah dan tidak. Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara keterlaluan begitu pada Naruto! Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu lagi, besok kau harus meminta maaf pada Naruto!' gertak Gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia bolos sekolah dan pergi entah kemana. Dan di belakangnya masih ada Sasuke yang mengekor.

"Saya minta maaf, ini salah saya. Saya akan meminta maaf pada tuan Kiba nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah. Benar kata Kiba, perilaku butler memang mencerminkan majikannya. Jadi akulah yang salah, karena sudah tidak benar mengatur butlerku."

"Dobe.."

"Ah, sekali-kali aku juga ingin bolos. Hari ini kita mau kemana teme?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Ah, kita ke Shibuya yuk. Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke sana. Tapi bagaimana dengan seragamku ya?" lalu Naruto pun kembali berpikir dan terlintas suatu ide di pikirannya. "Aha, benar juga. Yuk teme kita pergi." Ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

**To be Continued…**

OMG… Kenapa diriku jadi specialis Rated M Ceah,,

Huhu,, apakah otakku se-Ero itu?? T^T

Ya sudahlah..

Ditunggu review-nya ya Minna..

Sankyuu… =^_^=a


	4. Just a Butler

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Rated : M

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Don't Like!! Don't Read!!

Chapter 4 (Just a Butler)

_Say goodbye to younger days…_

_And I say hello the real world, the real life!_

_I'm gonna be on my way_

_Bye bye, my younger days_

_Now wipe your tears away_

_Forever sunshine_

_So long my lonely life.._

Siang itu Naruto dan butlernya pun pergi ke sebuah toko pakaian langganannya. Naruto pun mengganti seragamnya dengan salah satu pakaian di toko itu tak terkecuali Sasuke. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengganti seragam butlernya itu dengan pakaian biasa. Awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk mengganti seragamnya, namun Naruto selalu memaksa Sasuke agar menganti seragamnya itu. Agar penampilan mereka tidak terlalu mencolok.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan. Berkeliling di Shibuya dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kita mau kemana dobe?" tanya sang butler pada tuannya.

"Kita akan berkeliling Shibuya." Jawab sang tuan. Akhirnya Naruto dan butlernya Sasuke pun berkeliling ke Shibuya, mereka mencoba makan Ramen khas Shibuya walau Sasuke pun tidak ikut memakan Ramen. Lalu pergi bermain game dan menang telak. Setelah itu mereka mencoba membuat kenangan dengan fotobox, karena itu baru pertama kali buat mereka akhirnya fotopun tercetak dengan tampang yang cengok.

"Hihihi.." Tawa Sasuke yang ditahan melihat foto mereka yang gagal.

"Jangan ketawa teme! Akukan belum pernah memakai mesin seperti ini!" sungut Naruto malu saat Sasuke menertawakannya.

Lalu setelah itu mereka pun kembali berjalan-jalan ke sebuah danau yang isinya hanya ada orang-orang berpacaran. Naruto pun cengok melihat ada banyak sekali orang pacaran di sana. Hingga dia harus berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sudah beberapa jam mereka berkeliling menikmati sesuatu yang khas di sana, hingga membuat uang Naruto pun habis untuk berkeliling kesana kemari. "Aku capek! Beli es krim itu, deh." Seru Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pun membeli es krim di sebuah kedai kecil di dekat jalanan. Es krim pun sudah ada di tangan, dan Naruto lupa kalau dia sudah kehabisan uang tunai dan hanya ada kartu ATM maupun kartu kredit di dompetnya. Mereka pun kebingungan, karena saat itu mesin ATM tak ada di sekitar mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke pun meminta maaf untuk Naruto dan seharian itu dia akan bekerja di sana. Tentu saja sang pemilik kedai menyetujui usulan Sasuke, karena adanya Sasuke di sana para pembeli pun banyak yang datang ke toko itu. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya diam duduk menyaksikan saat Sasuke di rayu oleh beberapa wanita-wanita cantik di sana. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat kesal dan muak melihat Sasuke yang di kerubungi oleh para wanita. Entah marah karena cemburu atau karena Sasuke lebih popular dari dirinya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan tidak akan diam begitu saja. Dia meminta sang pemilik kedai untuk memperkerjakannya. Namun nasib sial didapat Naruto, dia boleh bekerja di sana asal dia harus memakai seragam maid, karena seragam untuk pegawai laki-laki sudah tidak ada lagi. Waktu Naruto hendak menolak, tiba-tiba kembali matanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih asyik digoda para wanita-wanita di sana. Dan karena kesal, dia pun mau bekerja dengan seragam maidnya. Tentu saja dengan rambut palsu yang sudah tertanam di kepalanya. Untuk menyempurnakan dandanannya, akhirnya istri pemilik toko itu pun merias wajah Naruto agar mirip dengan perempuan pada umumnya.

Setelah selesai, Naruto keluar ke ruangan dengan anggun bagai seorang wanita asli. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya, para laki-laki yang di kedai itu pun ikutan melotot melihat Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat risih dilihat dengan pandangan mata yang menjijikkan itu. Walau bagaimanapun dia ingin membuktikan pada Sasuke kalau dirinya juga sangat popular di kalangan perempuan. Namun niatnya kandas begitu saja saat yang mendekatinya hanya sekumpulan laki-laki mesum yang menggodanya.

Saat Naruto ingin mengantarkan pesanan seseorang, dengan sengaja ada seseorang yang ingin menyentuh pantat Naruto. Namun usahanya gagal saat tangannya tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan orang itu dan bilang, "Mohon, tolong jangan mengganggu pelayan kami." Serunya. Orang itu pun geram dan langsung pergi karena malu. Naruto sendiri pun hanya cengok memperhatikan sekumpulan perempuan bersorak-sorak aneh bilang bahwa Sasuke itu cool dan keren, namun di mata Naruto, Sasuke itu adalah butler yang amat dan sangat mesum sekali otaknya. Lalu Naruto pun melanjutkan mengantarkan pesanan yang sudah dipesan ke sebuah meja pengunjung. Di sana dengan ramah Naruto menaruh pesanan di meja salah satu pengunjung. Disungingkannya sebuah senyuman untuk pengunjung di sana, hingga membuat mereka terpesona melihat senyuman sang Naruto, dan itulah tuntutan yang harus dia lakukan saat dia bekerja di sana.

"Nona, nanti selesai bekerja maukah kau pergi denganku?" ajak salah satu pengunjung di sana.

"Maaf, saya harus segera pulang." Jawab Naruto bingung mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakkan pengunjung itu. Dan saat Naruto hendak meninggalkan meja pengunjung itu, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh pengunjung itu.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau memberiku nomer Hp-mu?" minta pengunjung yang sama.

Naruto pun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Dia ingin sekali mendepak orang itu keluar, namun dia harus bekerja dengan baik di sana. Tak mau membuat masalah untuk pemilik kedai itu. Tapi haruskah dia memberikan nomer Hp-nya? Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali datang menolong Naruto. Ditariknya tangan Naruto hingga membuatnya berdiri di belakangnya, dan alhasil membuat Naruto kaget.

"Maaf, di sini pelayan dilarang memberikan nomer Hp-nya. Mohon anda bisa memakluminya." Ucap Sasuke santai namun tajam. Hingga membuat orang itu mengurungkan niatnya meminta nomer Hp Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun kembali ke dapur. Berharap pekerjaannya akan segera selesai.

"Sial!!" gumamnya. "Kenapa aku harus memakai seragam seperti ini, sih?!" timpalnya kesal sambil merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Dan saat Naruto bergumam sendirian, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menaruh tangannya disamping kanan kiri kepala Naruto hingga Naruto berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kau manyesal? Padahal kau manis sekali memakai pakaian seperti ini." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto hingga membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak! Minggir!" timpalnya lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" kata Sasuke.

"Teme, minggir kataku! Kau itu **HANYA** butler! Jangan macam-macam!" bentak Naruto sekenanya dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan Naruto pun terkejut saat Sasuke dengan mudah melepaskannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke pun menunjukkan senyumannya dan berkata, "Maaf tuan, saya menyesal. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Naruto pun kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kini ada sesuatu yang meledak di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia sadari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali bekerja. Naruto pun hanya terduduk lemas saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Apa yang telah ia katakan padanya? Apakah sebegitu menyakitkannya saat dia dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke hanya seorang butler yang telah lama ini sudah menjaga dan melindunginya?

Kini pikiran Naruto semakin kacau saat Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tak akan pernah ia katakan sebelumnya.

***

Setelah segala urusan telah diselesaikan, akhirnya Naruto menelpon Supirnya untuk menjemputnya pulang. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, supir pun datang dengan Limosin hitamnya hingga membuat pemilik kedai itu cengok melihat mobil Naruto dan baru menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari orang kaya.

Lalu dengan segera Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan di barengi dengan Sasuke. Di dalam mobil mereka hanya diam saja, karena kesal melihat Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya Naruto pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk megupaskan sebuah apel untuknya. Sasuke pun melakukannya dengan tenang tanpa ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto bingung karena tingkahnya yang berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat itu.

"Silahkan." Kata Sasuke menyodorkan sepiring apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong untuk Naruto. Naruto pun menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Teme!! Kau marah?" tanyanya memastikan sesuatu.

"Maaf karena membuat tuan salah paham. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat tuan berfikiran seperti itu. Saya sedikitpun tidak marah, karena memang sayalah yang bersalah sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada tuan." Sahut Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali tercengang kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Sasuke akan berkata sesopan itu saat sedang berdua saja dengannya.

Sesampainya di rumah pun Sasuke langsung menyiapkan baju tidur Naruto dan mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa mencium kening Naruto saat akan tidur seperti biasanya. Hingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur memikirkan tingkah laku Sasuke yang berubah.

***

Malam itu Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur hingga matanya membentuk lingkaran hitam. Semalaman Naruto benar-benar berfikir keras tentang sikap Sasuke yang berubah drastis gara-gara perkataannya kemarin.

***

-At 8 AM-

Di sekolah.

Saat itu Naruto duduk sendirian dengan butlernya Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto hanya menatap luar jendela dan berfikir keras bagaimana caranya mengembalikan sifat Sasuke seperti biasanya. Dan tiba-tiba fikirannya dibuyarkan dengan kedatangan Kiba dan butlernya Shikamaru.

"Naruto, aku masih tidak merasa kalau aku salah. Tapi aku minta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar padamu dan butlermu." Ucap Kiba meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Aku sudah melupakannya, kok." Jawabnya. Tentu saja Naruto melupakan perkelahiannya dengan Kiba, gara-gara fikirannya sekarang hanya dipenuhi dengan masalah Sasuke saja.

"Oh, kalau begitu sepulang sekolah mau pergi karaoke? Aku juga mengajak Gaara, Sakura dan Hinata juga."

"Ah, maaf. Aku hari ini banyak kerjaan, jadi idak bisa ikut dengan kalian." Tolak Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu aku bilang dulu sama yang lain, deh." Pamit Kiba.

"Iya." Lalu Kiba pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali Naruto memikirkan tingkah laku Sasuke yang telah berubah itu. 'Aku harus mengembalikan sifat Sasuke seperti biasanya! Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke yang berbicara sopan seperti kemarin, aku jadi merinding mendengarnya!' gumam Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia malah melihat Naruto dengan mata ekornya dan tersenyum licik melihatnya yang frustasi memikirkan dirinya.

**To be Continued…**

_Huaah… Lama banget Updatenya.. O.o *Digampar*_

_Ditunggu Reviewnya para reader terhormat…,,___,,_

_Thanks…^__^_


	5. Sayonara

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

Don't Like!! Don't Read!!

Chapter 5 (Sayonara)

_It's always that way_

_When you are sulking_

_I hide the things that are important to me_

_Because it is the same place each time_

_I'll try going there first today and waiting there for you_

_The seasons take the evening sun with them_

_The shadows spot me and stretch out longer..._

_You gazed at me with a surprised look on your face_

_You suddenly pouted and looked outsideYou say, "Sorry"_

_So I say, "Well then, come over here_

_See, look, look_

_Our shadows are on top of each other…"_

_From here on I'll be a bit selfish_

_Is it okay for me to say this?_

_But only to me, okay?_

'Aku harus mengembalikan sifat Sasuke seperti biasanya! Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke yang berbicara sopan seperti kemarin, aku jadi merinding mendengarnya!' gumam Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Seharian itu Naruto selalu memikirkan cara agar Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Namun tidak ada satu pun ide yang terlintas di kepalanya.

***

**Naruto POV**

Sudah beberapa hari ini si Teme itu menjadi lebih pendiam dari pada sebelumnya, aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana agar dia bisa kembali seperti semula.

Siang itu dia tiba-tiba menghilang setelah menyiapkan makanan siang untukku. Aku curiga apa yang dia kerjakan di belakangku. Saat hendak mencarinya di tempat kerja ayah, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Tentu saja yang tak lain dan bukan adalah si Teme itu. Tapi untuk apa dia ada di tempat ayah, apakah ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakannya? Karena penasaran, aku pun sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu ruangan ayah. Aku begitu terkejut saat mendengar dia akan berhenti menjadi butlerku.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal Sasuke? Apakah ada hal yang membuatmu tidak betah berada di sini?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak, justru saya senang bisa menjadi butler di keluarga Namikaze ini." Sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu?"  
"Saya tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di samping tuan Naruto. Sepertinya tuan Naruto tidaklah cocok dengan saya. Mungkin lebih baik ada butler lain yang bisa berada di samping tuan Naruto."

"Begitukah pendapatmu? Padahal aku kira kalian ini cocok." Gumam Minato. "Ya, itu terserah kamu. Aku hanya tergantung pada keputusanmu."

Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa hanya dengan satu kata-kataku dia langsung berubah seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia tidak berhenti dari pekerjaannya? Apakah aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu??

***

**Normal POV**

Naruto pun berlari ke kamarnya dan memikirkan masak-masak apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk Sasuke. Karena jalan inilah yang harus dia lakukan agar Sasuke tidak jadi berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu.

Suara kamar pun diketuk dengan ritme yang seimbang, dan masuklah seorang butler yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri menunggunya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekati Sasuke, dan memeluk lalu menciumnya. Sasuke pun kaget dengan tindakan Naruto ini. Tidak biasa tuannya ini mau mencium dirinya pertama kali. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukan maupun ciuman Naruto hingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Tuan Naruto, sebaiknya anda tidak melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Ini bisa mencoreng nama baik anda." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto pun kaget mendengar penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ini benar-benar sudah membuat Naruto semakin yakin dengan perasaannya yang terlalu sakit atas penolakan itu.

"Teme, kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, saya tidak paham dengan ucapan tuan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau sudah berubah drastis setelah mendengar ucapanku kemarin malam!" gertak Naruto.

"Saya tidak berubah, tuan. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya sebagai butler keluarga Namikaze."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin berhenti menjadi butlerku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Dari mana tuan mendengarkan hal itu?"

"Aku mendengarnya.. Aku mendengar saat kau bicara dengan ayah. Jangan berbohong teme! Katakan saja kalau kau marah padaku!"

"Tidak sepantasnya butler marah dengan tuannya. Mungkin anda sudah salah paham tentang saya. Saya hanyalah seorang butler, dan seorang butler tidak pantas untuk marah. Saya pikir tuan memang tidak cocok dengan saya, mungkin lebih baik tuan berada di samping butler yang lebih bisa menjaga anda." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau yang tidak mengerti! Pasti gara-gara ucapanku kemarin kau jadi berubah seperti ini?!"

"Maaf, sebaiknya tuan menenangkan diri sebentar. Tuan pasti capek seharian ini."

"Aku tidak perlu istirahat!" Gertak Naruto sambil mencengkram erat baju Sasuke. "Teme, benarkah kau akan berhenti menjadi butlerku?" timpalnya lemas.

Sasuke pun diam sebentar dan menjawab, "Iya. Malam ini saya akan mengkemasi barang-barang saya, besok pagi saya akan keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto pun terduduk lemas mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, kini ada suatu perasaan yang benar-benar menyakitkan di hatinya bagai tercabik-cabik. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke yang berada di depannya itu pun tersenyum licik penuh misteri.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri begitu bingung dengan perasaannya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi.

***

Keesokan harinya, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini. Naruto pun terduduk di ranjangnya, sudah tak ada lagi orang yang membangunkannya dengan cara yang mesum seperti Sasuke. Seharusnya dia senang, namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil di dalam hatinya. Lalu dia pergi mandi dan setelah itu pergi ke ruangan makan untuk makan bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau kelihatan murung sekali? Kamu pasti sudah dengar kalau Sasuke berhenti dari keluarga Namikaze, ya? Ayah janji besok pasti sudah ada butler yang baru untukmu." Sahut sang Minato saat melihat wajah anaknya yang kelihatan sedih.

Naruto pun hanya diam sambil memakan sedikit makanannya. Setelah itu berangkat sekolah tanpa diantar oleh supir. Namun dia tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah tanpa butlernya, jadi Naruto pergi berjalan-jalan sendiri seperti orang gila tanpa satupun arah maupun tujuan yang ia tuju. Ia lalu pergi ke sebuah taman. Di sana ia duduk di sebuah ayunan, mencoba merefreshingkan pikirannya. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat beberapa kejadian yang sudah ia lalui dengan butlernya, Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya Sasuke menjaga dan menolongnya, membuat dirinya merasa nyaman bila di samping si otak mesum itu. Hatinya kini mulai mengerti bahwa dia tidak bisa kalau tidak ada Sasuke. Bagi Naruto semua itu sudah terlambat. Kini Sasuke sudah berhenti menjadi butlernya. Naruto begitu menyesal sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia kembali mencari cara bagaimana dia harus menebus kesalahannya. Tapi tidak bisa, cara apapun tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Sasuke di sampingnya lagi. Karena kini dia tidak tahu Sasuke berada dimana sekarang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya. Setiap detik maupun menit Sasuke selalu mengikuti Naruto kemanapun dia pergi seperti seorang stalker. Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum licik melihat tingkah Naruto yang semakin gila akan dirinya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto pun kembali ke rumahnya berharap Sasuke berada di sana. Namun harapannya hanya kosong, Sasuke tak ada di sana. Hanya ada kamar yang sepi dan gelap. Naruto pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berharap ini hanya mimpi semata.

***

Pagi harinya, tirai kembali dibuka dengan lembut. Aroma susu hangat menyengat hidung. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto pun mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. Seorang butler berdiri di sampingnya, merundukkan tubuh dan seraya melipat satu tangannya di dada dan berkata, "Selamat pagi tuan, saya sudah menyiapkan susu hangat untuk tuan."

"Te…" ucapan Naruto terputus saat butler itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Bukan, dia bukan Sasuke. Orang yang berada di sampingnya kini bukanlah Sasuke melainkan orang lain. "Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, saya sudah lancang tidak memperkenalkan diri. Mulai sekarang saya adalah butler anda. Saya harap anda bisa menerima saya." Ucap butler baru itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Nama saya Sai." Ucapnya.

Kini Naruto mendapatkan butler baru yang bernama Sai, dia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Namun di mata Naruto tidak ada satu hal kesamaan apapun yang ada dalam diri Sai. Memang fisiknya saja yang hampir mendekati Sasuke, namun ada hal lain yang membuat Naruto yakin bahwa dia bukanlah Sasuke.

Setelah itu Naruto pun kembali berangkat ke sekolah bersama butler barunya. Semua teman-temannya melihat ada yang aneh pada Naruto, kenapa dia bisa berangkat dengan butler barunya dan bukan Sasuke.

"Naruto, dimana butlermu yang dulu? Kenapa kau membawa butler baru?" tanya Kiba. Naruto pun hanya diam, dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kiba tanyakan padanya. Hingga Kiba harus memanggilnya untuk kedua kali. "Woi, Naruto!!"

"Ah, Kiba.." Naruto kaget mendengar panggilan Kiba barusan. "Ada apa?" sambungnya.

"Dasar kau ini! Aku tanya dimana butlermu si Sasuke itu?" jelas Kiba.

"Dia sudah berhenti." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Haa??" Kiba dan teman-temannya sekelaspun kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" timpal Kiba.

"Naruto, ada apa dengan kalian?" sambung Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya tidak cocok saja." Sungut Naruto muram mendapat pertanyaan dari temannya itu. "Aku mohon, jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi di depanku." Timpalnya lalu membuat Gaara dan Kiba lantas terdiam dan tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa lagi pada Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi senpai datang dan kembali menerangkan pelajaran Kimianya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia masih melamun di tempatnya. Kini pikirannya mulai bercabang, dia tidak akan pernah focus jika tak ada Sasuke di sampingnya.

***

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto selalu bersama Sai, butler baru keluarga Namikaze. Namun pikirannya tetap tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Saat itu Naruto bersama Sai berada di sebuah taman belakang rumahnya. Naruto hanya terduduk lesu, Minato yang melihatnya pun merasa kasihan. Bagaimana cara agar anaknya bisa tertawa kembali. Hingga dia menemukan ide cemerlang untuk Naruto.

"Tuan, adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" tanya Sai yang melihat Naruto bertampang muram.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Timpalnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun angkat bicara pada butlernya itu. "Sai.." panggilnya.

"Iya, tuan."

"Apakah ada orang yang kamu cintai?" tanyanya membuat Sai sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana rasanya jika orang itu meninggalkanmu?"

Sai pun paham atas pertanyaan tuannya itu, Sai memang menaruh curiga dengan tingkah laku tuannya beberapa hari ini. Sekilas dia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Itu pasti sakit. Saya pun pasti berharap orang itu bisa kembali di samping saya." Jawab Sai.

"Tapi dia itu…" ucap Naruto terpotong dan diam sejenak mencerna kata-katanya. Sai pun dengan sabar menunggu perkataan tuannya. "Laki-laki.." sambungnya.

Mendengar itu Sai kembali terkejut, namun dengan pasti dia kembali tersenyum.

"Cinta itu tak memandang status, umur maupun genre. Kalau kita memang mencintainya kenapa tidak." Jelas Sai.

Naruto kembali mencerna kata-kata Sai dan lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya? Aku saja sekarang tidak tahu dimana dia berada."

"Bukankah lebih baik mencoba mencari dulu dari pada akhirnya anda akan menyesal di kemudian hari." Jelas Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai mencarinya dari mana dulu."

"Saya akan membantu anda, saya harap anda bisa kembali bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Benarkah?" ucap Naruto senang. "Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita cari dia." Sahut Naruto semangat. 'Teme, tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu!' batin Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sai pun pergi mencari Sasuke, walau mereka tahu betapa luasnya Jepang itu.

Sedangkan Minato sendiri sedang menyusun rencana untuk Naruto bersama seseorang di telepon.

**To be Continued…**

_Huah… Akhirnya nyampai di chapter 5 juga…_

_Hoho.. mungkin sebentar lagi udah Ending nih.. ___

_Hahaha… Ditunggu Reviewnya… ^__^_


	6. Confession

_Saya berterima kasih yang sudah mereview dan mengikuti alur fanfic gaje ini sampai sekarang. Dan saya berterima kasih untuk teman Facebook saya yang tidak dengan sengaja memberiku sebuah ide di chapter 6 ini. Huhu.. Terima kasih banget.. *Nangis gaje*_

_Haha.. Lebih baik aku lanjutkan saja cerita ini.. _

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

Don't Like! Don't Read!

Chapter 6 (Confession)

Seharian itu Naruto dan butlernya, Sai pergi mencari Sasuke ke pelosok-pelosok Jepang. Namun tentu saja tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan sedikitpun untuknya.

Sedangkan Minato sedang menelpon seseorang di ruangan kerjanya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah rencana kita berhasil?" tanya seseorang di balik telepon itu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kini Naruto sedang mencari Sasuke." Jawabnya.

"Terus.. bagaimana selanjutnya dengan rencana kita?"

"Kita tunggu beberapa hari lagi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu. Aku akan memberitahu hal ini pada Sasuke."

"Ya." Ditutupnya gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya semula dan dengan senang Minato menyunggingkan senyumnya.

***

-Beberapa hari kemudian-

Sudah tiga hari ini Naruto dan butler barunya, Sai mencari Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada satu titik terang yang didapatkan tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Saat itu di dalam sebuah ruangan keluarga Namikaze, Sai menyuruh sang majikan untuk beristirahat sementara waktu. Karena Naruto sekarang ini terlihat seperti orang sakit. Badannya panas dan nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal.

"Tuan muda, lebih baik hari ini anda beristirahat sejenak. Sudah tiga hari ini anda keluar untuk mencari seseorang, pasti anda lelah. Anda kelihatan letih sekali tuan muda." Ucap Sai kepada Naruto yang terlihat letih beberapa hari ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak capek. Aku masih ingin mencarinya." Bantah Naruto.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda istirahat. Anda sedang sakit dan juga beberapa hari ini anda tidak tidur, saya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi badan anda. Kalau tuan muda sampai kenapa-napa, nanti saya juga yang dimarahi tuan besar karena lalai menjaga anda. Saya harap tuan muda mau mengerti, setidaknya besok kita masih bisa mencarinya." Kata sang butler meyakinkan Naruto agar dia mau beristirahat sebentar.

"Tapi aku masih mau men…" ucap Naruto terputus, saat dirinya mulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan muda..Tuan!" panggil Sai, walau suaranya kini mulai terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya.

Naruto pun pingsan di tempat dan sang butler membawanya ke kamar. Direbahkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang hangat yang terbuat dari bulu angsa, suhu badan Naruto pun semakin panas. Dan mulai tak sadarkan diri, setiap detik maupun menit hanya satu nama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tentu saja nama yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya, Sasuke.

"Sa..su..ke.."

***

Ada sebuah tangan yang hangat sedang menggenggam tangannya, Naruto merasakannya. Kehangatannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh sampai ke tulang rusuknya sekalipun. Naruto merasakannya, merasakan bahwa genggaman itu adalah genggaman orang yang dirindukannya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, berharap pandangannya tak salah kali ini. Ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya. Naruto pun tersadar saat melihat orang yang selama ini dicarinya ada di sebelahnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah sadar dobe?" tanya Sasuke memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah sadar kali ini.

"Sas… Sasuke?!" kagetnya.

"Ya, aku di sini."

Dengan cepat tangan Naruto meraihnya, meraih tubuh dan memeluknya dengan erat seperti tak ingin dilepaskan lagi. Air matanya mulai tak terbendung, Naruto pun menangis sejadinya di pelukan Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi, kumohon.." rengek Naruto dipelukkan Sasuke.

"Dobe, tenanglah." Kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu kembali sehat. Tenang saja." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto darinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Berarti kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Tentu saja, aku hanya menjengukmu saat ini. Aku mendapat telepon dari ayahmu agar datang menjengukmu, karena katanya kau jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan."

"Tidak. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi dobe. Lagipula kau sudah punya butler baru." Sahutnya.

"Aku.. aku.. aku tidak bisa kalau bukan kamu, teme." Ucapnya hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Apa gunanya diriku yang cuma seorang butler ini? Tak lebih.. Aku dan Sai sama. Lagipula aku sudah berhenti menjadi butlermu dobe." Timpal Sasuke.

"Teme.. Kau, kau berbeda. Kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Kau lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini." Ucap Naruto sedikit bernada tinggi. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuannya Sasuke telah menyeringai licik di belakangnya.

'Ayo katakan dobe! Katakan lebih jelas bahwa kau membutuhkanku!' batin Sasuke.

"Aku.. Aku sadar. Tanpa ada kau, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku membutuhkanmu teme!"

"Hufh, tidak segampang itu dobe. Aku tidak mugkin begitu saja bisa kembali ke keluarga ini." Sungut Sasuke membuat Naruto lemas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena aku tidak dibutuhkan di sini."

"Kau salah! Aku membutuhkanmu teme! Aku membutuhkanmu.. Aku sudah sadar. Walaupun kau tetap tidak bisa kembali ke sini pun , aku yang akan mengejarmu teme! Karena aku.. karena aku mencintaimu teme!" gertak Naruto bernada keras.

Seketika itu kembali Sasuke memperlihatkan senyuman liciknya kepada Naruto. Dan sekaligus dibarengi suara tepuk tangan yang keras mulai terdengar di telinga Naruto, saat ayahnya Minato mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto terkejut melihat reaksi Sasuke dan tepuk tangan dari ayahnya itu.

"Selamat! Selamat Naruto-chan, akhirnya kau menyadari kalau kau benar-benar membutuhkan Sasuke untuk berada di sampingmu." Ucap Minato kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksud ayah? Apa ini rencana ayah untuk menjebakku?" tanya Naruto sedikit marah pada ayahnya yang mempermainkannya itu.

"Ini bukan rencana ayah, tapi ini rencana Sasuke. Dia menyuruh ayah agar membuatmu menyadari betapa pentingnya butlermu itu. Lagipula aku dan ayah Sasuke sudah berjanji akan mempersatukan kalian. Jadi aku dan dia merencanakan sesuatu agar kau bisa mencintai Sasuke."

"Apa maksud ayah?!" ucap Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Hah,, aku akan membiarkan kalian bicara berdua. Pahamilah satu sama yang lain Naruto." Ucap Minato dan lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Teme, apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja semua ini taktik, Naruto. Aku melakukan ini agar kau sadar." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya, membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sadar?"

"Sadar bahwa kau mencintaiku.." ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto, hingga membuat sang empunya kembali memerah. Perasaan kesal pun kini sudah hilang jauh sesaat mendaratnya ciuman hangat dari Sasuke. "Kau tak perlu mengejarku, dobe. Biarkan aku saja yang mengejarmu. Aku akan menghukummu, karena kau sudah terlalu lama membuatku menunggu. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan ingin menyentuhmu, dobe."

Kembali jari-jari dingin Sasuke mulai menyusuri lekukan bibir Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri wajahnya mulai memerah, kini dia juga meninginkannya. Menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke terhadapnya. Naruto tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, dia benar-benar malu dibuatnya. Namun tangan Sasuke kini mendarat di dagunya, seraya menolehkan wajahnya agar menatap mata onyx-nya lurus. Lalu Sasuke mulai menciumi telinganya.

"Sas.. uke, kau tetap saja **butlerku** yang mesum.." ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Dan sepintas Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hnn, tapi walaupun begitu kau masih saja mencintaikukan?" sindir Sasuke.

"Ba..ka!" Naruto pun tersenyum gembira, kini Sasuke telah kembali di sampingnya.

"Hnn.." disunggingkannya senyuman lembut pada Naruto.

Kembali setelah itu Sasuke mulai sedikit demi sedikt menyentuh wajah Naruto. Betapa rindunya dia, karena sekian lama tidak menyentuhnya. Semburat merah masih muncul di pipi Naruto yang membuat Sasuke beranggapan bahwa dia sangat manis dengan tingkahnya itu.

Dikecupnya kening sang majikan, seraya membelai lembut pipinya. Turun ke bawah, ke pipi dan bibirnya. Dikecupnya hangat bibir itu sekali lagi, dan semakin lama karena ia benar-benar menginginkan ciuman itu. Naruto pun perlahan membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan Sasuke bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Tahu bahwa Naruto sudah mengijinkannya, dia lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah Sasuke mulai menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto hingga membuat Naruto sendiri merasakan kenikmatannya. Kini dengan bebas Naruto memeluk tubuh butler miliknya itu. Lidah mereka pun saling beradu, merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar di setiap ciuman itu. Saliva-saliva kini mulai berhamburan dari mulut ke mulut. Membuat Naruto harus menelan saliva milik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong dengan lembut tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh ke ranjang empuknya itu tanpa harus melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Dan mencoba bergerak lebih leluasa untuk menyentuh orang yang dicintainya itu.

Dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke, berharap tubuh itu tidak menjauh lagi darinya.

Dilepaskan ciumannya, agar Naruto bisa mengambil oksigen untuk bernafas. Diciumnya leher Naruto hingga membuatnya mendesah geli mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sasuke. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing baju Naruto dan diselipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam bajunya. Dengan lembut Sasuke meraba-raba dada Naruto, desahannya kembali menggairahkan setelah Sasuke mulai menjilati leher dan meraba tonjolan di dadanya. Jilatannya mulai turun dan turun, hingga akhirnya mendarat di tonjolan dada Naruto sebelah kiri. Sedangkan tangannya sedang memainkan tonjolan dada sebelah kanannya. Naruto semakin mendesah saat merasakan nikmat yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Diremasnya rambut Sasuke, hingga Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa Naruto sangat menginginkannya juga. Kembali dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dirinya berhasil membuat Naruto bisa jatuh ke tangannya. Dibukanya resleting celana Naruto, dan keluarlah kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang dibuatnya. Disentuhnya kejantanan Naruto sambil masih menjilati dan memilin-milin tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Ehh, Te..me.. akh..ahh. Apa..yang.. kau..lakukan?" tanya Naruto tersengal-sengal saat dirinya mulai merasakan gairahnya yang mulai meninggi.

"Hnn.. Tentu saja membuatmu senang dobe." Kata Sasuke dan kini ciumannya turun ke perut dan kejantanan Naruto. Dijilatinya kejantanan Naruto hingga Naruto harus bernafas lebih cepat merasakan antara kenikmatan dan rasa geli di tubuhnya.

Lalu Naruto pun terduduk saat Sasuke masih menjilati lalu mengulum kejantanannya. Masih diremasnya rambut pantat ayam itu, hingga acak-acakkan tak beraturan. Namun itu membuat Sasuke bergairah, karena cengkraman Naruto memberinya sebuah sensasi yang berbeda untuknya.

"Teme.. aku..aku.. Ah..aah.." sebelum menyelesaikan bicaranya, keluarlah cairan putih dari kejantanan Naruto dibarengi teriakan tertahannya. Kembali nafas Naruto tidak beraturan saat merasakan kenikmatan yang telah ia dapatkan sesaat keluarnya cairan putih dari kejantanannya. Ditelannya habis cairan itu menyusuri rongga-rongga tenggorokan Sasuke dan kemudian dia kembali mengecup bibir orang yang dicintainya itu. Ciuman semakin mengganas dan Naruto kembali memeluk leher Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai meraba kembali tonjolan di dada Naruto. Hingga membuat Naruto mendesah kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang hingga memposisikan dirinya berada di bawah Naruto tanpa harus melepaskan ciuman panas keduanya. Naruto masih menciumi Sasuke dan sedangkan Sasuke menyentuh serta membelai kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ciuman Naruto kembali turun ke leher Sasuke, seraya membuka satu persatu kancing baju Sasuke. Ciumannya kini mendarat di tonjolan dada Sasuke, dijilatinya penuh nafsu dan gairah. Barharap orang yang dicintainya itu merasakan apa yang sudah ia rasakan. Sasuke pun kembali menyunggingkan senyuman, ia sangat senang Naruto kini mulai menginginkan tubuhnya.

'Bagus Naruto. Lakukanlah sesuka hatimu. Buatlah aku percaya kau juga mengnginkannya.' Batin Sasuke. Kembali dijilatinya tonjolan di dada Sasuke dan sesekali digigit-gigitnya, kemudian Naruto pun membuka resleting celana Sasuke. Dijilatnya kejantanan milik Sasuke itu dan kemudian dikulumnya sepenuhnya hingga tenggorakannya. Sesaat dirasakannya kejantanan Sasuke mulai menegang, namun Sasuke tidak mau itu terjadi karena dirinya adalah seorang seme. "Cukup Naruto." Kata Sasuke, membuat Naruto berhenti dari pekerjaannya itu.

Lalu Sasuke pun terduduk di ranjang yang lembut dan hangat itu, menyuruh Naruto berada di atasnya. Dikulumnya jari Sasuke dimulut Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menjalar ke kerongkongannya. Dilumuri jari Sasuke dengan salivanya, lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Naruto, dua jari dan tiga jari. Sasuke pun kembali mencium Naruto agar mengurangi rasa sakit pada tubuh Naruto. Dipeluknya kembali dengan erat leher Sasuke sambil meremas rambut Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian dilepaskannya jarinya dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat ada sesuatu yang besar menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Naruto merintih perih saat kejantanan Sasuke mulai bergerak dengan bebas di dalam tubuhnya, tapi rintihan itu semakin lama semakin terdengar desahan nikmat yang membuat Naruto menginginkannya lebih. Kemudian Narutolah yang mengambil alih, kini digerakkan tubuhnya agar bergerak bebas di kejantanan Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya diam menikmati permainan Naruto sambil menciumi bibir Naruto.

"Aah.. Teme..akh-aah…" desah Naruto.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke.

Sesaat kembali cairan kembali menyembur keluar dari kejantanan Naruto, Naruto pun lemas hingga membuatnya bersandar di tubuh Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pun merebahkan kembali tubuh Naruto di ranjang, tanpa harus melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih menancap di dalam lubang Naruto. Digerakkan kembali tanpa memberikan sedikitpun Naruto untuk istirahat. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, dilingkarkan kakinya di tubuh Sasuke, agar sensasi mulai datang dalam benak Naruto. Didorongnya kasar keluar masuk dalam lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah kenikmatan. Kejantanan Sasuke mendesak masuk ke dalam dinding prostat Naruto hingga membuat desahan Naruto tak tertahankan lagi, semakin dalam kejantanan Sasuke masuk, semakin keras pula desahan yang membuat Naruto menggelinjang antara nikmat dan geli itu. Tanpa terasa air mata Naruto menitik diantara kenikmatannya itu.

Dimainkannya kejantanan Naruto oleh Sasuke, agar ia kembali merasa nikmat yang amat sangat. Lalu diangkatnya salah satu kaki Naruto agar kembali memberikan sensasi yang berbeda pada keduanya, digerakkan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hingga membuat Naruto harus mencengkeram erat punggung Sasuke hingga darah segar mengalir dari sayatan kuku Naruto yang tajam.

"Sasuke.. Onegai.. lebih cepat.. lebih..Aah.."

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih itu menyebar ke permukaan perutnya dan Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Setelah itu Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Naruto, diciumnya kening Naruto dan seraya membisikkan Sesuatu, "Dobe, I love you so much.."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya agar tidak mati seketika itu di sana.

Sedangkan di luar sana tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Minato dan Fugaku telah mengucurkan darah segar dari hidungnya. *Alias nosebleed mendengar apa yang dilakukan di dalam kamar itu.*

**To be Continued…**

Wow.. rated M.. rated M..

Wow… T^T *sujud-sujud*

Akhirnya nyampei juga di chapter 6 ini..

Oh.. Kami-sama.. Arigatou ne..

Review minna… Ditunggu selalu..


	7. Date Part 1

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

Don't Like! Don't Read!

Chapter 7 (Date, Part 1)

Semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke kembali menjadi butler di keluarga Namikaze. Sedangkan Sai, dia mendapatkan majikan baru dari keluarga lain.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sai." Ucap Naruto saat perpisahannya dengan Sai.

"Saya juga senang sudah bertemu dengan anda tuan, dan saya harap anda bisa bahagia dengan orang itu." Kata Sai.

"Ya terima kasih."

"Saya harus undur diri. Permisi tuan."

"Ya." Naruto pun mengantarkan Sai sampai depan rumahnya, karena Sai sudah banyak menolongnya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik dengannya dari pada aku, dobe." Sungut Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi masih menatap Sai masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya.

"Heh? Baka!" semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi Naruto, dan melihat Sasuke yang cemburu itu membuat Naruto ingin menjahilinya. Dikecupnya bibir Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke pun hanya diam terkejut saat bibirnya telah dicium oleh Naruto.

"Hnn, dobe mau kemana kau?! Jangan kabur setelah mencium orang, ya?"

***

Kembali pagi itu tirai dibuka dengan perlahan, hingga cahaya matahari mulai menyelimuti kamar Naruto. Seperti biasanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa bangun, jika Sasuke tidak membangunkannya dengan cara yang mesum.

"Dobe, bangun. Ini sudah siang, kau harus berangkat ke sekolah." Kata Sasuke membangunkan majikannya itu.

"Emm, lima menit lagi."

"Hufh.." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas sambil menyentuh keningnya. Kemudian dia mendekati telinga Naruto dan seraya membisikkan, "Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mengulangi kejadian kemarin, dobe."

"Waaa… Aku bangun! Aku akan bangun, teme!" seru Naruto terbangun saat dia kaget dengan bisikkan Sasuke di telinganya. Dan lagi-lagi wajah Naruto tak luput dengan semburat merah yang merona di pipinya.

"Hnn.." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

Akhirnya Naruto bangun dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Seragam sekolah telah disiapkan Sasuke dan dengan sarapan pagi yang berhidangkan roti ala perancis berselai strawberry dan susu yang dengan langsung di export dari luar negeri menyempurnakan sarapan paginya.

Dan setelah itu Naruto bersama butlernya berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Entah kenapa mata seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan heran terutama Kiba dan Gaara.

Setelah duduk di kursinya, dengan cepat Kiba dan Gaara langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Na..Naruto! Butlermu??" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Iya, katanya Sasuke-kun sudah berhenti, lalu bagaimana dengan Sai?" timpal Gaara.

"Ahh, ceritanya panjang! Aku tidak bisa cerita sekarang!" sungut Naruto.

"Ayolah, kami ingin dengar jawabanmu. Kau masih menganggap kami temankan?" sahut Kiba.

"Eng, baiklah." Gumam Naruto sambil berpikir. "Tapi sebelumnya, Sasuke bisakah kau belikan aku roti isi ramen di kantin?"

"Hnn, bukankah tuan sudah sarapan tadi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Pokoknya aku mau. Aku tidak mau kehabisan hari ini."

"Hufh, baiklah tuan." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi ke kantin untuk membelikan roti isi ramen untuk majikannya itu. Walau sebenarnya jarak kelas dan kantin kelasnya begitu jauh.

Kemudian Naruto diam sejenak mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang akan dia katakan, Kiba maupun Gaara tidak begitu sabar ingin mendengarkan penjelasan darinya. "Aku dan Sasuke sekarang lebih dari sekedar majikan dan butler." Ucap Naruto lirih agar teman-teman sekelas tidak mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Hah? Aku tak dengar." Sahut Kiba.

"Aku.. Aku ada hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke!" ucapnya kembali menjelaskan kata-katanya.

"Heeh.. Bagus itu. Memang kalian ini cocok, lalu kenapa kau bilang kemarin kalau Sasuke berhenti dari pekerjaannya?" tanya Kiba kembali.

"Kemarin kami ada masalah, jadi Sasuke berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Tapi, tahu-tahu dia bersekongkol dengan ayahku membuat suatu rencana agar aku bisa sadar dengan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Jadi semua itu hanya rencana yang dibuat mereka untuk menyadarkanku." Jelas Naruto.

"Hemm.. Jadi ayahmu juga menyetujui hubunganmu dengan butlermu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hmm.. Sasuke adalah anak dari teman baik ayahku, jadi sejak awal Sasuke memang sengaja dipilih untuk menjadi butler sekaligus tunanganku."

"Tu.. tunangan?!" kaget Kiba.

"Secepat itu?" timpal Gaara.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti."

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengannya? Kau sudah kencan dengannya?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kencan. Lagipula kamikan laki-laki, mana mungkin bisa kencan tanpa rasa tenang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang yang melihat kami?"

"Emm.. Kalau kami, sih tidak peduli tanggapan orang pada kami. Tapi kalau kau memperdulikannnya, kenapa kau tidak menyamar saja." Sahut Gaara.

"Heeh?!" Naruto pun kaget, pikirannya kembali teringat saat dia harus memakai baju maid waktu itu. "Menyamar jadi perempuan?"

"Tentu saja, nanti kami akan bantu kau untuk berdandan."

"Ta..tapi.."

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana mengajaknya kencan."

"Ahh.. itu.."

Dan saat Sasuke telah kembali, pembicaraan mereka pun berhenti di sana.

"Ini tuan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menberikan roti yang sudah dibelinya itu.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

***

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto kembali memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa mengajak Sasuke kencan. Sebenarnya mudah sekali mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi kencan, namun Naruto sendiri malu dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa bersikap manis itu.

Pintu kamar di ketuk dengan perlahan, dan masuklah sang butler dengan nampan yang dibawa di tangan kirinya.

"Tuan, aku membawakan cake strawberry dan teh mint untuk anda." Ucap Sasuke sopan.

"Oh, taruh saja di meja." Sungut Naruto, mendengar itu Sasuke pun sedikit heran dengannya. Sasuke penasaran apa yang dilakukan majikannya itu dengan sebuah kertas dan pensil di tangannya. Setelah meletakkan nampan itu ke meja, dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu di dekatkan wajahnya ke pundak Naruto mencoba melihat isi dari kertas yang ditulis oleh majikannya itu.

"Hnn, apa itu dobe? Ajakan kencan?" sahut Sasuke asal, hingga membuat Naruto kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Untung Sasuke dengan tanggap menopang tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Waa, jangan liat teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa, dobe? Sikapmu aneh dari sepulang sekolah tadi." Ucap Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Eng, teme aku.."

"Hnn?"

Naruto pun kembali terdiam, mulutnya terkunci dan tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun mendongakkan wajah Naruto dan mencoba menciumnya.

"Eng, Sas..uke.." desah Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya. "Emm.. aah.." Kembali lidah mereka beradu. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong Sasuke, mencoba melepaskan ciuman yang akan membuatnya bergairah itu. "Aah.. Sasuke. Jangan hari ini! Aku..aku.."

"Hnn? Dari tadi kau ingin bicara apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang semanis itu.

"Eng.. Besok, kau bisa pergi keluar denganku? Eng, kutunggu kau di depan _Atrium Water World_ jam sepuluh. Lalu jangan pakai seragam butlermu itu, aku ingin kau pergi dengan baju biasa saja!" ucap Naruto gelagapan dengan wajahnya yang mulai merah seperti kepiting rebus itu. "Aku mau pergi ke rumah Gaara, kau tidak usah menemaniku. Aku diantar supir saja." Tambah Naruto. Lalu berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya cengok mendengar ajakan kencan dari majikannya itu. Namun setelah itu dia tersenyum senang mendengar hal semanis itu keluar dari mulut majikannya yang keras kepala.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Gaara, Naruto pun kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia malu setengah mati sudah mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi kencan.

Dan sesampainya di sana, Kiba dan butlernya Shikamaru juga berada di rumah Gaara. Lalu Naruto dipersilahkan masuk ke kamar Gaara, dan di dalam sana kembali dia dikejutkan dengan aktifitas mesum pasangan homo kelewat mesum itu. Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang asik berciuman mesra di pojokkan ranjang kamar Gaara, sedangkan Gaara dan Neji, mereka dengan mesra berpelukkan dengan tangan butlernya yang sudah bergerak kemana-mana. Melihat itu, Naruto ingin sekali meninggalkan kamar yang penuh dengan orang mesum itu. Namun kembali dia mengurungkan niatnya, saat teringat bahwa dia harus membicarakan rencana kencannya dengan dua orang mesum itu.

"Oh, Naruto." Sahut Kiba.

"Bisakah kalian tidak memperlihatkan aktifitas mesum kalian padaku?" sungut Naruto heran. "Tidak di luar, tidak di dalam kalian tetap saja berbuat mesum." Tambahnya.

"Hmm.. Bukankah kau dan butlermu juga sudah pernah melakukannya?" kata Kiba menyudutkan Naruto. Dan mendengar itu wajahnya pun kini mulai memerah lagi. "Haha.. Ini tanda bukti cinta kami." Tambah Kiba sok romantis.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku datang ke sini bukan mau melihat aktifitas mesum kalian. Aku ingin membicarakan rencana kencanku."

"Hmm.. Memangnya kau sudah mengajak Sasuke-kun?" tanya Gaara yang masih berpelukkan mesra dengan butlernya, Neji.

"Ya, besok kami akan pergi kencan. Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau ada rencana mau pergi kemana?" tanya Gaara kembali.

"Tidak, tapi aku menyuruhnya menunggu di _Atrium Water World_. Rencananya, aku ingin masuk ke sana. Sepertinya di sana ada banyak ikan-ikan yang ingin aku lihat."

"Itu, sih hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan butlermu itu? Kau sudah tanya dia ingin pergi kemana?"

"E-em.." ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, ini aku punya satu tiket untuk pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Pergi berdua ke Love Hotel*." Ucap kiba sambil menyodorkan selembar tiket untuk Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, ya! Aku mengajaknya kencan bukan buat itu!" bentak Naruto dengan mempertahankan wajah malunya itu.

"Hahaha… Maaf-maaf salah." Kata Kiba sambil tertawa geli melihat Naruto. "Ini. Aku punya tiket masuk ke bioskop, judul filmnya _Bercinta di gedung Bioskop._" Tambahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah tiket kembali.

"Kiba! Jangan bercanda!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Wuuaaahahhaaa…. Maaf. Aku salah lagi. Ternyata bukan yang ini."

"Dasar! Dari mana juga kau dapat tiket-tiket mesum seperti itu?" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Hahaha.. Ayahku yang memberikannya." Mendengar itu Naruto cengok dibuatnya. Ayah Kiba yang memberikan tiket mesum seperti itu? Naruto pun tak habis pikir dibuatnya. "Nah, ini ada tiket masuk ke bunkasai di sekolah Seiryu. Mungkin kalian bisa lihat-lihat di sana, malamnya ada hanabi* lho. Katanya hanabinya akan dilakukan besar-besaran."

"Ya, thanks. Asal jangan tiket aneh-aneh yang kau tawarkan padaku." Sungut Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana acara menyamarku?"

"Emm, di rumahku ada stylish yang khusus merias. Kalau kamu mau kau bisa berdandan di sini. Kalau masalah baju, sih." Kata Gaara terpotong sambil melirik ke arah Kiba.

"Aku bisa meminjamkan baju di toko perusahaan ayahku, sekalian wig untuk rambutmu." Sahut Kiba.

"Lalu jam berapa kalian akan pergi?" tanya Gaara.

"Jam sepuluh." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jam tujuh kau harus datang ke rumahku, ya?"

"Sepagi itu?"

"Tentu saja, mendandanimu perlu waktu berjam-jam." timpal Gaara.

"Baiklah. Pokoknya kamu harus tepat waktu datang ke sini. Kiba juga besok akan membawakan beberapa baju yang harus kau coba."

"Emm…"

Mereka pun masih membicarakan rencana kencan untuk Naruto. Dan tepat jam Sembilan malam, akhirnya Naruto berpamitan pulang.

**To be Continued…**

*Love Hotel : Hotel khusus untuk bercinta.

*Hanabi : Kembang Api.

Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga..

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya, ya..

Aku nyelesaiin nih Fanfic sampai subuh, lhoh..

Hehehhe…. TT^TT *menangis bahagia*

* * *

Akankah Kencan mereka akan berhasil?

Ataukah akan gagal karena Naruto yang membuat banyak sekali kesalahan?

Tunggu saja di chapter 8..

Chapter terakhir dalam Fanfic gaje Naruto no Shitsuji Part 8-End ini ya..

Sankyuu..

Ditunggu reviewnya.. *___*a


	8. Date Last Chapter

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Last Chapter Finale!!**

Pagi itu tepat jam tujuh, Naruto pergi diam-diam ke rumah Gaara tanpa sepengetahuan butlernya. Dia hanya menaruh secarik kertas di meja, sebagai pesan yang ditinggalkan untuk Sasuke.

Pintu diketuk dengan perlahan dan masuklah Sasuke ke kamar majikannya itu berniat akan membangunkannya. Namun alangkah herannya saat mendapati Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya. Hanya ada secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan majikannya itu di atas meja. Diambilnya kertas itu dan kemudian dibacanya.

_Isi : Aku ada urusan penting di rumah Gaara, pokoknya jangan menyusulku ke sana. Lebih baik kau menungguku di depan pintu masuk Atrium Water World jam sepuluh. TITIK!_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

***

"Benarkah harus seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kau malukan kalau harus kencan dengan butlermu dengan sosok aslimu itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ta..pikan.."  
"Sudahlah." Ketus Gaara kembali menyuruhnya diam, karena bisa mengganggu stylishnya yang sedang mendandani Naruto.

Kemudian datanglah Kiba bersama butlernya Shikamaru membawa beberapa pakaian yang harus dicoba oleh Naruto.

Dan setelah selesai berdandan, Naruto pun mencoba satu persatu pakaian yang sudah dibawakan oleh Kiba untuknya.

"Benarkah aku harus mencoba pakaian ini satu persatu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kiba. "Kau harus mencari pakaian mana yang cocok untukmu."

"Tapi, tidak harus sebanyak inikan?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan coba pakaiannya satu persatu."

Lalu Naruto pun mencoba satu persatu pakaian yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Sudah beberapa pakaian yang ia coba, namun tak ada satu pun yang mengena di hatinya. Dan akhirnya ditemukannya pakaian yang cocok dan nyaman untuknya. Pakaian berenda yang berwarna orange itu sangat serasi dengan kulitnya, dan celana pendek yang sepanjang paha itu memperlihatkan tubuh proposional dan kaki jenjangnya yang begitu sempurna. Lalu sepatu boots-nya yang menambah kesempurnaan penampilannya, ditambah accesoris yang menambah gaya dan stylishnya. Sedangkan wig panjang yang dikucir dua itu membuatnya tambah cantik di mata orang lain. Naruto kini adalah perempuan sempurna di mata orang yang melihatnya.

"Wah, perfect!" seru Kiba

"Kau manis sekali Naruto. Kau lebih manis dari perempuan-perempuan pada umumnya." Kata Gaara.

"Eng.. tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus segera pergi sekarang. Sasuke-kun pasti menunggumu." Ucap Gaara memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kami akan mendengar kabar baik darimu ya." Tambah Kiba.

"Baiklah."

***

-At 10 AM-

Sasuke menunggu Naruto di depan tempat yang dijanjikan. Namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Naruto dengan penampilannya sebagai perempuan. Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat Naruto yang berpenampilan diluar dugaannya itu. Semburat merah di pipi pun tak luput muncul di wajah Sasuke. Tentu saja tidak hanya Sasuke yang terbelalak matanya melihat Naruto, laki-laki maupun perempuan yang melihat Naruto pun ikut terpesona melihatnya. Mereka mengira Naruto adalah foto model.

"Do.. Dobe?" gumam Sasuke kaget.

"Ah, aku.."

"Hnn, kau berbeda sekali hari ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" sindir Sasuke yang melihat ada yang tak beres dalam diri kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak ada, teme! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau malu jika harus kencan dengan sesama laki-laki." Katanya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hnn, kau pikir aku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke. Lalu dibisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, hingga membuat wajah Naruto memerah menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. "Kau salah, dobe. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku yang memilihmu. Kau berpenampilan laki-laki maupun perempuan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tapi, aku sangat senang kau berubah demi aku. Kau cantik sekali, dobe. Kau membuatku bergairah."

"Teme! Jangan berkata mesum! Sudah, ah. Ayo!" Naruto pun menarik tangan Sasuke dengan wajah malunya, dan beberapa saat kemudian tarikan itu menjadi genggaman yang sangat lembut dari Sasuke. Mereka bergandengan tangan masuk ke dalam Atrium Water World.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pun beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih bak lukisan yang menyilaukan pandangan. Pasangan yang begitu sempurna hingga tak ada sedikit saja celah untuk yang lain. "Wah, sugoi.. Kawai ne.." gumam Naruto yang begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan seperti di dalam laut itu. Bermacam-macam ikan berenang dengan bebas dan menari di dalam atrium itu.

"Menurutku kau lebih manis dari ikan-ikan itu, dobe." Bisik Sasuke di telinganya kembali.

"Teme! Kenapa kau suka sekali berbisik-bisik seperti itu, sih?" ucap Naruto bernada lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Karena malu, akhirnya dia berjalan lebih cepat hingga tidak sengaja tersandung dan jatuh. Naruto mengira bahwa Sasuke sedang menertawakannya. Malu rasanya jatuh di depan banyak orang. Pasti orang-orang berfikiran bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang bodoh, bisa-bisanya tersandung dan jatuh.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan menjulurkan tangannya, seraya membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, dobe?" ucap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk Naruto.

"Emm, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tertawa saja jika kau ingin tertawa." Sungutnya sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke.

"Mengapa aku harus tertawa, dobe? Toh, tak ada yang lucu." Katanya.

"Owh.." sungutnya kembali.

"Kita ke sana, yuk. Di sana ada penguin, bukannya kamu suka yang lucu-lucu."

"Ehm.." gumam Naruto mengiyakan. Dia begitu malu sampai tak berani memandang wajah kekasihnya itu.

Kembali Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto, hingga dada Naruto kembali berdegup semakin kencang. Dan mereka pun pergi melihat penguin yang berada di sebelah atrium itu.

"Dobe, kau haus? Aku beli minuman di sana dulu, ya?" kata Sasuke.

"Hmm."

Lalu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang tengah asik melihat penguin di sana. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, di sana Naruto tengah digoda oleh beberapa cowok.

"Hai, kau sendirian? Jalan sama kami, yuk?" ajak salah satu dari mereka. Naruto hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, namun cowok itu masih saja mengikutinya dari belakang. "Sombong sekali. Ayolah, pergi bersama kami pasti kau akan senang."

Karena kesal, Naruto pun menampar salah satu dari mereka, hingga membuat mereka marah. Dicengkeramnya tangan Naruto hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan. Tak ada yang berani menolongnya, karena takut babak belur dihajar mereka. Naruto pun merintih kesakitan saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh salah satu dari mereka dan mencoba memaksa Naruto ikut dengan mereka. Dan beberapa saat itu, Sasuke melihat bahwa Naruto sedang diganggu oleh beberapa berandalan itu. Sasuke pun begitu marah saat tangan kotor salah satu dari mereka menggengam erat tangan Naruto. Dia pun segera berlari dan memukul wajah para berandalan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah.. Kau lelet sekali, teme."

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat, dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Beri mereka pelajaran, teme!" suruh Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke memukul mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka pergi melarikan diri. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto duduk di salah satu tempat di sana.

"Liat tanganmu, dobe."

"Untuk apa kau melihat tanganku? Tanganku tidak apa-apa." tanya Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya yang sakit itu.

"Sudah, kemarikan tanganmu!" suruh Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Auww.. Pelan-pelan, teme baka!"

"Hah, tanganmu memar seperti ini juga masih dibilang tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kita pulang, aku akan mengobati tanganmu."

"Tidak mau! Aku belum mau pulang, teme! Aku..aku.." ucapannya terpotong. Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia begitu malu jika harus bilang dia masih ingin bersama Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyadari tingkah kekasihnya itu, lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto pun kaget dan sedih, dia mengira bahwa Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya. "Aku sudah dibenci.." gumamnya.

Namun ternyata perkiraannya adalah salah besar. Sasuke kembali dengan membawa obat untuk Naruto. Ternyata Sasuke pergi membeli obat untuk mengobati tangan Naruto yang memar itu.

"Kau kenapa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku sendirian, bodoh!"

"Hufh, siapa yang bodoh sekarang? Kau begitu mencintaiku, sampai-sampai tak ingin berpisah dengankukan?"

Kembali semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto dan itu membuatnya manis di mata Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pun mengobati luka Naruto, dioleskannya obat itu di tangan Naruto lalu diperbannya.

"Ne, aku punya tiket bunkasai. Kau mau ke sana?" ajak Naruto.

"Hnn? Terserah kau, dobe. Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto harus memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Naruto, akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke sekolah Seiryu untuk menonton festival di sana. Naruto dan Sasuke begitu menikmatinya, bukan hanya menikmati festival itu namun menikmati kebersamaan antara mereka berdua. Acara yang diadakan begitu besar dan keren, ada banyak acara yang diadakan perkelas di sekolah itu. Dari ada yang membuat rumah hantu, café maid, host club dan lain-lain.

Mereka memasuki kelas satu persatu, dan menikmati acara yang diadakan. Hingga tak tahu waktu menunjukkan jam tujuh malam.

Kini malam pun menjelang dan tiba waktunya untuk peluncuran hanabi besar-besaran.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di sebuah rentetan kursi tangga yang dibuat tanpa penyangga di belakangnya. Sasuke pun duduk di belakang Naruto, seraya memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Keadaan semakin romantise di saat kembang api mulai diluncurkan. Di tengah-tengah kembang api yang menyebar di atas langit, mereka berciuman. Mereka tidak peduli bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tengah melihat adegan ciuman mereka. Dan mereka pun membuat ikrar janji, tak akan meninggalkan satu sama yang lain. Walau apapun halangan dan rintangan yang menghadang, hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

***

"Sas..uke.. Aah.." desah Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke di sebuah kamar hotel yang di sewanya.

"Na..ruto." Sasuke dengan ganas menciumi dan mengulum bibir Naruto yang masih berdiri di balik pintu kamar hotel itu. Malam ini Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan Naruto. Dibaliknya tubuh Naruto hingga membelakanginya. Dibukanya resleting celana pendek Naruto dan hingga jatuh ke lantai, lalu dikeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari dalam celana dalam yang ia pakai. Disentuh dan diremas-remas, hingga sang pemilik tak tahan lagi untuk tidak berteriak hebat. Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dan memutar kepalanya ke samping agar dia bisa leluasa mencium dan melumat bibir kekasihnya itu. Dan tangannya kembali dengan bebas memilin-milin tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Sasuke.. aku kelu…ar.." ucap Naruto di saat dirinya memuntahkan cairan putih itu. Sasuke pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Naruto, lalu mencoba membuka celananya sendiri. Ditariknya lengan Naruto dan menyuruhkan mengoral kejantanannya.

Naruto pun tunduk patuh seperti yang di suruh Sasuke, ia lalu berjongkok dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke dari celana dalamnya. Ia jilat dan kulum penuh nafsu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian membuat Sasuke harus mengeluarkan cairan putih itu ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto menelan habis cairan milik Sasuke itu tak tersisa di mulutnya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruto dan kembali menyandarkannya di balik pintu kamar hotel. Diciumnya kembali bibir Naruto dengan ganas dan seraya menempelkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Naruto, kembali digesek-geseknya hingga membuat Naruto mendesah hebat. Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto dan memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulut Naruto agar jarinya bisa merasakan kuluman hebat lidahnya.

Setelah itu, ditariknya jari yang sedari tadi sudah menyusuri mulut Naruto. Lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang Naruto hingga membuatnya mendesah perih bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Setelah itu dilepaskannya jari-jarinya dan kembali membalikkan tubuh Naruto membelakangi dirinya. Dan Sasuke segera memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang milik Naruto. Digerakkannya perlahan namun pasti, hingga mengoyak dinding prostatnya.

"Aah.. Sasuke.. Uum.. nik..mat Sas..uke. Ter..us." baru pertama kali ini Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu. Membuat Sasuke begitu senang mendengarnya. "Le..bih cepat! Aah.."

"Katakan lagi, dobe. Aku suka mendengar suaramu. Kau benar-benar membuatku teransang." Ucap Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto.

"Teme, onegai.. uum..aakh. Lebih cepat. Aah-aah.."

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar, dobe." Suruh Sasuke.

Naruto pun membuka lebar kakinya seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke pun memegangi perut Naruto dan mencoba bergerak cepat seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Aah..aah.. Sasuke, Suki..suki da! Aaaah…."

Peluh keringat mulai mengucur di tubuh mereka, dan ditambah suara-suara desahan yang begitu menggairahkan menyelimuti kamar hotel itu. Dan akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaksnya malam itu dengan hebat..

***

Setelah itu mereka pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Naruto memeluk dengan erat tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Naruto serta mengelus lembut pipi Naruto hingga dia tertidur nyenyak malam ini.

***

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur di sampingnya. Disentuhnya rambut Sasuke seraya mengusap-usapnya. Naruto begitu gemas melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Dan tanpa disadari Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena sentuhan Naruto.

"Hnn, jahil ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang masih mengusap rambutnya, dan lalu diciumnya tangan itu.

"Apaan sih?" kata Naruto malu saat dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menyentuhnya.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan tadi malam, dobe? Katakan lagi."

Wajah Naruto memerah mengingat bahwa dia menyatakan cintanya kembali tadi malam.

"Baka!" sungut Naruto lalu membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hnn, katakan. Ayo, atau.." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"Waaa.. lepaskan teme!"

"Katakan!"

"Huaaa… Apa yang kau sentuh?!"

"Katakan!"

"Huuaaaa…."

**The End.**

_Akhirnya tamat juga cerita Naruto no Shitsuji ini.. *Nangis gaje lg*_

_Terima kasih saya ucapkan bagi para reader yang mengikuti fanfic gaje ini._

_Karena kalianlah fanfic ini bisa selesai dengan lancar.. Huhuhu.._

_Memang fanfic ini sudah tamat kali ini._

_Semoga kalian mau menunggu fanfic baruku.. n__n_

_Ah, ngomong-ngomong Naruto no Shitsuji ini rencananya ada 2__nd__ Sesion.._

_Tp bagaimana ya?? ___a *mikir-mikir*_

_Bagaimana menurut kalian??_

_Nah, ditunggu reviewnya ya..?_

Tha-Tha…


End file.
